In the construction of small lightweight karts used in racing, the karts commonly include an internal combustion engine mounted rearwardly of a single seat and positioned over the rear axle of the kart. A pair of drive wheels are fixed to the opposite ends of the axle. The kart also includes a centrifugal clutch operably connecting the engine to the axle such that when the engine is operated at relatively high speeds, the engine is drivingly connected to the axle, and at lower speeds, the engine is disengaged from the axle.
The use of such karts is primarily in racing and on tracks having relatively tight corners. As the karts move around a tight corner, the outer rear drive wheel will travel through a greater radius than the drive wheel adjacent the inside of the curve. Since the outer rear wheel is fixed to the axle, it will rotate at the same speed as the inside wheel, and consequently the outer wheel will drag as it moves through the corner. This generates friction in the turns, slows the karts, and also tends to cause the wheels to wear. The frictional contact of the outside wheel with the pavement may also cause the wheel to bounce as it moves through the turn. This causes vibration in the kart and also reduces the operator's control over the kart in the turns.